


Lies

by junokoi



Series: Rivetra Week 2014 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junokoi/pseuds/junokoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra can tell when Levi lies because it’s just so obvious and lame.  The last drabble I'm posting here from the Week. Prompt: Lies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

Day 7 #14

Lies

__ ___ __

 

On occasions when Petra cooks her famous homemade stew, she leaves everyone for the kitchen.  The entire day she’s there with the precious slow-cooking vegetables and soup.

Much to the squad’s dismay, it means no hazelnut coffee for twenty-four hours.  It has gone a bit awry at times, Levi standing and staring at the kettle like it’s an alien. 

“Is there something wrong, sir?”  Petra spares a glance behind her, Levi still in a morning thought.

“Nothing, Petra.”

Petra is not only famous for her stew but also her ability to tell a liar like a kindergarten teacher.  She quirks a brow up, but replies, “Alright, sir.”

They both know he needs the help.

 

An hour ago he gave up, but Levi is already back.  Petra watches him from the dining room, as he strides straight to the kettle.

“Good luck, Corporal!”  She calls, and he pretends not to hear.

“I don’t need it..”  He mumbles, getting a flame and reaching for the coffee beans.  

“Any success, sir?”  Petra is there next to him, and he jerks the bag down, the beans suddenly sprouting from the opening and raining down the shelf.  None of them fall into Petra’s pot, but the floor is now a death trap of rolling brown beans.

He curses, something about cleaning it up.

“Do you need help, sir?”

He looks at her, her pot, and shakes his head.  “No.  Stay here.”

So he carefully goes to fetch the broom.

 

After the dinner and stew, it’s Levi’s final chance while Petra cleans dishes.

Again, she looks over her shoulder.

“How is the coffee going, sir?”

“Fine.”  He reaches for the beans, but they aren’t there from their pouring earlier that day.

So in the cupboard next door he reaches for an identical bag, pulling it down with both hands and tiptoes.  He grunts a satisfied sound while Petra stifles a laugh.

Levi doesn’t hear, and continues to brew the beans, step by step.  A distinct smell spreads through the room, and Petra takes it in, savoring the bitter scent.  It mixes with her dish soap, which isn’t as evident.

Finally, she hears a clink of a mug, and he takes a saucer to place it on.  

“Corporal, may I have a cup please?”  She turns off the pump, in time to see his nod.

 

At the table, he leaves the cup in the center of the table, and Petra slides the saucer over to her.  A cube of sugar from a pot and milk from a tiny pitcher.

“Thank you for the coffee, sir.”  She raises her hand, perched on the handle with a pinky poised.  

He isn’t sure if it’s a toast, “Hm.”

Petra waits until he tips his cup before she does the same, taking in a large gulp in her mouth.  At first the plan was to savor it on her tongue, but when it touches her palate, she doesn’t even let it linger on her teeth.  The bottom of the cup touches back down with an audible clank, mirrored with Levi’s.

She knows he’s thinking the same thing when he only sighs.  

“It’s...”  She doesn’t know if she should even be lying at this point.  “Good, sir.”  The smile gives it away.

“You’re lying.”  

“What?”  She clears her throat a little too loudly.  The shaky chuckle also gives it away.  “It’s good, sir.  It really is.”

Leaning forward he looks into her eyes to take the saucer back.  “Don’t lie, Petra.”

“Then you don’t lie.”  She folds her arms.

“When did I lie?”  He has doesn’t have heart to finish his drink.

“Earlier, when you were trying to make the coffee.”

He looks somewhere at the table, but blinks away.  “Just shut up.”

She puts her palms on the table and pushes herself out of the chair.  “Yes, sir.”


End file.
